Misao and Aoshi cenfess their love for each other!
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: Miao goes running to find Aoshi and begs him to coem back with her, but when he refuses her she begs him to either love her or kill her, for she cannot live with the shame of being refused.Review Please!


_A/N: K, i made a misrake by having the sentances too close together so i have re-written it. I hope you enjoy!_

_PS, PLEASE REVIEW_

_**

* * *

**_

"**M**isho, you can't just stay here, Himura may need you!" my friend yelled out to me. Why should I go? Himura wouldn't need me, Aoshi doesn't want to see me anymore. I'm just an embarrassment to him.

"Why are you still here girl? You should be trying to bring back Lord Aoshi!" she called out to me. I got up out of bed just to shut her up. The air was chilly. I dressed and walked out before breaking into a run towards Shishio's lair.

I ran and I ran. I arrived eventually and ran through the halls, I passed a hall of budda statues, I passed the eye of the heart guy who was now dead. I ran on, stopping at a library. Himura, Sano and swordsman guy stood outside the doors.

"Misho, what are you doing here?" Himura asked,

"I came to see if you needed help with Lor-I mean Aoshi!" Himura smiled a subtle smile and pointed at the doors, a sign to go through.

"We'll go on, we will meet you later!" said Sano before they all ran off to face Shishio.

I walked through the massive, wooden doors to find Aoshi, kneeling in blood. I crept up to him. "Aoshi!" I whispered, he turned to face me, his face filled with shame, his shirt open, attractive and inviting, even with the many scars.

"Misho," his voice sounded slightly broken, "I told you I never wanted you to show your face to me again!" tears caressed my cheeks, I broke. I fell down, no longer fearing what was ahead of me, I was too upset. I didn't hear him come up to me, but his hands were suddenly on my shoulders and lifting me to my feet. I stood there in front of him, and he in front of me,

"Aoshi, don't push me away again," my voice croaked "I can't take it!" he turned his face away from me, his arms falling sternly to his sides. "You should leave!" his voice held no pity, no mercy for someone who was broken, his eyes nether held sadness or guilt.

"Oh' Aoshi!" I felt my hands reach towards him, but his hands grabbed them and thrust them, gently, by my sides. I stepped away from him, because it wasn't him. he wasn't the Aoshi I knew. I backed away until I had backed into a bookcase. Feeling the books behind me, I grabbed one and threw in at Aoshi. He blocked it with one of his swift movements, I continued throwing every book I could get my hands on, he blocking every one, and I yelled, I yelled everything that came to my mind.

"You think what you did would be better for me, huh?" I yelled at him, "You think I was safer without you huh? I'll tell you this, I have searched all over Japan to find you, and I am always missing you. It hurts, Shit it hurts more than any sword wound could ever!" I finally realised there were no-more books to throw so I stopped, I waited for him to attack me, to punish me for attacking him, half-hoping he would, I wouldn't resist. But he just nodded slowly, and turned to leave. "So that's it then," I said "That's all you ever thought of me. Aoshi, you won't be the best by fighting, only from kindness and you heart can you learn to become the best."

Nothing changed in him that I could see, "Oh' Lord Aoshi, for gods-sake, put me out of this misery, care for me or kill me, I don't care which." I watched as he unsheathed his swords, I expected him to kill me, but he just placed them on the floor. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. An embrace, and the best I had ever had from him.

"Aoshi, I love you with all my heart" he took my chin in his hands and for the first time since I last saw him when I was young, he smiled. "I love you Misho!" he said, before he kissed me, lovingly. I had never felt so loved in my life, I kissed him back, melting in his embrace.

"Misho, I must go, Batosai may need my help! I will return to you, I promise!" he kissed me once more, I closed my eyes, and imagined our hearts joined as one…Then all to suddenly, he was gone.


End file.
